SPN AU Highschool!
by ArtemisHuntress3
Summary: Warning! GENDERBENT SAM AND CAS! Sorry to those who don't like that, I'm trying to switch it up. Dean and Gabe are BESTIES! Sam and Cas are both incoming freshman!
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE **

**DEAN**

**Dean **groaned and threw a pillow over his head. He could hear the family moving around the creaky old house. Then the scream of his adopted mother, **Ellen**, echoed through the house, "DEAN WINCHESTER. GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED. YOU'RE GONNA MISS CLASS." Dean cracked one eye open. His alarm read 7:30AM. Crap; **Charlie **had to be at school in 15 minutes for her Viola lesson. He whipped off the covers and threw on his tattered jeans and a black V-neck shirt that was lying around. He walked out the door of his room and collided with **Sam**, his younger biological sister. Sam was going to be a freshman this year while Dean was going to be a senior. "Sorry Sammy," Dean said as he made his way to the bathroom. The door was shut so Dean pounded on the door. "HOLD ON!" a heavy British accent yelled from the bathroom. "**Bela**! Get out! I have to take a wiz and brush my teeth!" Dean shouted back at her. Dean ran a frustrated hand through is dirty blonde hair then down his solid jaw line over the scruff he grew overnight. Bela whipped open the door and came out in an insanely skanky outfit consisting of a crop top, jean booty shorts, fishnet tights, and stripper heels. Dean stared at her made up face.

"Ellen isn't going to let you out of the house looking like a 50 cent hooker." Dean advised. She flipped her hair at him and teetered down the stairs. Dean used the bathroom and flew down the stairs where Ellen had a piece of toast ready for him on a napkin to take in the car. When Ellen caught sight of him she swatted him on the back of the head. "First day of school and now everyone is going to be late." He grinned as she smiled and shook her head. The two littlest ones, Becky and Kevin, were by the door ready to see their older siblings off. Dean picked up his ragged black backpack, plucked his car keys from their peg by the door and ran outside to start the car. **Jo** was right behind him calling out, "Shotgun!" Dean smiled. He slid into the drivers seat and started the engine. Bela wobbled to the car in her insanely large heels. She was wearing an oversized sweatshirt to cover her outfit. Dean wondered if he should play the big brother card and tell her to go change. He decided not say anything, he doesn't want to make a scene and have to handle a bitchfit. Next came out Charlie, she was wearing her Star Wars t-shirt and a pin covered messenger bag carrying her Viola case which she shoved in the trunk. Then Sammy and **Garth** ran out. Baby Becky was latched to Sam's boot, for some reason Sam was her favorite and she clung to her like glue. They all piled into the car and Dean took off like a rocket. They saw the four faces of the younger kids at the window waving them off, the babies **Kevin** and Becky, and then the two nine year olds, **Harry** and **Ed**. It took three minutes to get to school, considering Dean to some liberties with the speed limit. He pulled up to the door and everyone shoved Charlie out so she could make it to her lesson on time. Dean parked his baby and everyone practically fell out of the car. Dean and Sam walked together to the door.

Sammy looked at her feet her dark hair fell around her face, "Dean, I'm nervous. What if I don't make any new friends, or if I can't find anywhere to sit at lunch? Or if…" Dean cut her off and stopped walking and turned to her and looked her in the eyes.

"Sammy. You'll be fine. If you can't find anywhere to sit you can sit with Gabe and I." She took a deep breath and smiled and nodded. Dean smiled back at her and gave her a push.

When Dean and Sam were about to walk into the school, they heard a car honk at them. Dean spun around and saw his best friend Gabe pulling into the parking lot. Gabe had a big family too but didn't have good parents like Ellen. His dad was always passed out drunk and his mother was dead. But he also had three older brothers who were paying the bills, Lucifer, Michael and Raphael. Dean had never met any of Gabe's siblings and Gabe had only met Charlie and Jo.

"Hey Winchester!" Gabe shouted from the drivers seat. Dean grinned and lifted a middle finger salute, "Go screw yourself Novak."

"Damn Winchester who's the legs? She's damn hot. Congrats dude." Gabe said gesturing to Sammy. Dean's grin dropped almost instantaneously. Sam's face got red. Dean's eyes grew into saucers. Gabe, being a smart little shit, correctly assumed that Dean was going to punch him so he peeled off to go park. Dean ushered Sam inside and waited for Gabe. Gabe walked in about 5 minutes later with his crowd of siblings. Gabe stopped in front of Dean and said, "It's about time I introduce you to most of my family." Dean raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. Gabe gestured to a petite redheaded girl who was Anna.

"Very nice to meet you Dean, Gabe talks about you often. Michael, our eldest brother, wishes me to invite you and your family over to dinner tomorrow evening."

Dean laughed, "My whole family?" Anna nodded solemnly.

"Well, I have a huge family, 12 people including my parents." Anna didn't even raise an eyebrow.

"So will we be seeing you?" she inquired. Dean looked at her then said, "Yeah sure. I'll let Ellen know."

"Dean," Gabe interrupted, "The rest of my siblings, Balthazar." Balthazar was a tall blonde kid who looked like a cross between a football stud and an art major.

"Zachariah, just Zach for short." Gabe gestured to a short dumpy kid who looked like a nark and a brown noser for sure.

"Hannah" Hannah was tall and lean, Dean probably would've tried to bang her but she was Gabe's sister.

"Uriel" Dean was a little miffed why this big Black guy was related to all of these little white kids, but then he remembered what Gabe had said about them all being half siblings because his dad got around a lot.

"Samandriel, but everyone just calls him Alfie."

"Alfie?" Dean asked the little freshman.

Alfie shook his head and walked off.

"And last but not least Castiel, call her Cassie." Then Dean saw her. She was about 5'9" and had long jet-black hair. She had a face that glowed with perfection and eyes that were so blue he felt that he would be able to swim in them. Not to mention She had a great figure.

"Uh. Hi." Dean stammered out. Her blue eyes focused on him.

"Hello." She said in crisp clear voice. Dean didn't think he could say anything, which was very unlike him. But thank God Bela decided to be a bitch right then and there.

"Dean," She said in her haughty British accent, "gimme the car keys, I left my purse." He noticed she took off the sweatshirt and was in full slut mode. He tossed her the keys, "While your out why don't you put some clothes on?" She didn't hear him because she was too busy appraising his new friends. And of course whom does she go for?

"Hullo, I'm Bela, Dean's very available younger sister. Call me sometime." She slipped a piece of paper into Gabe's hand and walked out to the car. Gabe raised his eyebrows at Dean then ripped the paper and threw it into the garbage can.

"Dean! Dean!"

Dean turned around. Was it all of a sudden people interrupt Dean in front of the hot girl day?

**GABE**

Gabe looked at the tall brunette running toward his best friend. It was that girl that he saw with Dean walking into school. Probably Dean's new conquest, But Gabe had to admit she was HOT. He looked toward his family all of whom had left other than Cassie. Dean turned to the Brunette, "Sammy, what's up?" Gabe looked at her. Wow. She was a goddess. Her hair was past her waist. She had awesome legs and eyes like chocolate. He hated to admit it but he was very jealous of Dean.

"Dean, I can't find my AP Precalc class. Oh. Uh. Who's this?" She asked.

"Right. Sammy this is Gabe, and his sister Cassie. Gabe, Cassie, this is my biological sister Samantha"

SISTER. Shit. This was worse than Gabe had thought. He couldn't go round liking his best friend's little sister. Especially the one who isn't adopted. He looked at Dean, then at Sam. The way Dean talked about her Gabe always assumed Sam was a boy. Dean was a couple inches taller than Sam, so Gabe was only about an inch taller than Sam.

"Sure Sammy, We can all go I gotta find my classes too. Sam and Cas are in the same grade I think." Dean said.

Cassie looked up at Dean, "Cas?" she said.

Dean kind of paled, which was odd for him especially with women. "Uh, sorry?" He stammered. Gabe gave him a sideways look. Dean saw it and avoided it.

Cassie smiled, "No, I like it. So Sam can I see you class schedule? I don't really know anyone else at this school other than my brothers and sisters. And only Samandriel is a freshman."

"Wait," Gabe said without thinking, "Sam. You're a freshman? I thought you said you were taking AP Calc?"

Sam blushed a little, "Um AP Pre-calc but yeah."

Hot and Smart, Gabe was in heaven, and then it hit him.

"Funny." He said digging around his mess of a backpack.

"What's funny?" Sam asked curiously, falling into step next to him.

In the mess of candy wrappers and old school assignments Gabe managed to find his schedule.

"AP Pre-calc? 1st hour with Applesworth?" Gabe asked.

"Ummm," Sam pulled out her schedule, "Yeah actually!"

Gabe was too happy at this moment, probably more happy than he should be.

**"Novak, pass me your schedule, see if we have any classes together. " Dean said. Sam and Cassie also exchanged schedules. Gabe and Dean had 3****rd**** hour Creative writing, lunch and 6****th**** hour Study hall together. Cassie and Sam had 3****rd**** hour Freshman Seminar and 4****th**** hour Civil and Criminal Law together. The four of them had the same Lunch. Gabe was still very excited for first hour with Sam, when he heard Dean ask for Cassie's schedule.**

"So, uh, Cas. Can I see your schedule? " Dean asked awkwardly and politely.

"Of course, although since you are a senior and I am a freshman it is very unlikely we have any classes together." Dean smiled when she handed it over. Dean's eyes speed across the page, until they stopped. "5th hour gym Cas, See you there."

To Gabe's total shock, Cassie grinned full on. Dean also smiled at her, all teeth.

"Alllllrriiiggghhhttttyyyyy then, you two love birds get a room. I think we are almost to Applesworth's room. Ah yes, here it is."

Cassie blushed at her older brother's words and took a step away from Dean. Sam ran into the room and took a seat in the second row. Gabe bid his little sister a farewell and told Dean that he'd see him later. Gabe plopped down next to Sam and yanked out a notebook and pen.

"So Sam, tell me honestly, how did you manage to take this class? I mean no offense or anything but you are a freshman, I'm a senior and I just barley passed Algebra two."

Sam tucked her long hair behind one ear and gave him puppy dog eyes and said, "Gabe, maybe I'm just smarter than you." Then she winked at him. WINKED. Was it flirty? Was it jokingly? Did she think he was cute? What about Dean? Would he be cool with it?

**CASTIEL**

Cas couldn't stop starting at Dean as he walked her to her first class. He was going on about her 1st hour teacher and how nice he was or something but she couldn't focus on his words. He has green eyes that were like polished emeralds. His hair was tousled but it suited him. He has a little scar on his cheek that she desperately wanted to know the story behind. And his 5 o'clock shadow that was on his pronounced jawline was just catnip for her. He even smelled perfect. But she had promised herself that she would only focus on schoolwork this year. No boys. Minimal friends. He was Gabe's best friend. He was coming over to her house tomorrow night for dinner. Plus he was a senior he wouldn't be into her. She sighed out loud.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked, looking genuinely concerned.

"I think you're cute." She blurted. She immediately turned red as soon as she realized she said it out loud. She made eye contact with him for three long seconds, and sprinted off into the swarm of students. What had possessed her to say that out loud? He probably thought she was a gawky freshman who was easily seduced. She walked into her 1st hour class and promised herself that she would avoid him at all costs today. She sat down at the art table and pulled out her sketchbook and began to draw him.

**DEAN**

Then she ran away. She thought he was cute. That's all he needed. He pulled out his phone and texted Gabe.

Gabe, can you text me Castiel's number?

Why do you need it?

Uh, meet me at the tree during this hour.

What's this all about Dean-o?

Just meet me ok? Please?

Damn this must be serious if you're saying please. Alright I'll meet you. I have something to tell you also.

Ok. See you in 10.

Dean slipped his phone in his pocket and walked out the main doors of school, so what he was missing his first class of the first day of school. He was a senior, senior slide right? He walked through kids who were running late for class and over to the football field. Under the bleachers were stoners getting high for the first day. Dean waved at them and they waved back. He circled around the field to the woods that bordered the activity area. He walked into the dense wood and within seconds was greeted with a clearing with only one tree in the middle. He sat underneath it and waited.

**GABE**

Gabe put his phone in his pocket. He was afraid that he knew exactly Dean wanted his little sister's number for. He turned to Sam who had already begun enthusiastically writing notes.

"I'll see ya later Sam. I got to run." He whispered. She held one finger up to signal she'd be with him in a moment. Gabe smirked She finished the sentence and looked up. "Where are you going?" She murmured. He shrugged and left.

**SAM**

Gabe was hot, he was smart and he was hilarious. He was tan, tall, and muscular. He had black hair and laughing grey eyes. What else could a girl want? Sam was contemplating her love life and writing all of the AP Precalc notes. It had only been about ½ hour since she even MET Gabe, but he just felt right. She noticed that he left his backpack. Maybe he was planning on coming back. Either way she knew now was her chance. She Quickly wrote a note that read:

Gabe,

2183915688

Call me sometime.

~Sam

She folded it up and shoved it into a side pocket that his IPod was in. She bit her lower lip nervously. She thought to Dean and if he ever told Gabe about the family business. She doubted it. Ellen would never allow Dean to tell anyone, especially with a job so close to town. She shook the thought of telling any of the Novak's about the family business. She didn't know what to think of Castiel, Cassie; she seemed very nice, angelic almost. She saw how Dean looked at her. She has never seen Dean look at anything like that, none of his other hookups have even come close to being important to him. Sam sighed internally, as she kept mindlessly writing notes on the first day of school. Even though she knows Dean would kill her if she ever said this out loud but he and Bela are very similar and Sam knew that Ellen and Jo had a bet that they would get together, because even though they are legally siblings they don't share genes so they could if they wanted to. Sam liked Bela a lot; she was pretty kickass minus the shallow outfits and sleeping around. But if Dean was gonna get serious with any girl, he has no idea what he is getting into, especially Cassie. Sam had mass texted some of her friends to see what they knew about Castiel Novak and everything that came back was either, "Idk who that is" or "Shy quiet introverted" almost anti-Dean. Which would either be a very good thing or a very bad thing. Not to mention that Cassie is Gabe's baby sister. Then Sam realized that her liking Gabe was the same thing. Sam decided to drag and drop Gabe into the HELL NO file of boys in her brain. She bent over to his backpack and attempted to pick out the note, that is until Gabe swooped into the classroom, when the teacher's back was turned and snatch it up. He winked and her then left. Shit.

**CASTIEL**

Castiel's hands were so full of smudged graphite that when she brushed some of her long black hair off her face she left a streak across her forehead. The drawing had a structure. She lifted her sketchbook to look at it more in the light. He was an angel. He had a knife in one hand and a huge gun in the other. He had his back turned to the viewer with black angel wings. He was shirtless and had a bicep tattoo and a back tattoo. Cassie wanted to have him slightly facing the viewer but couldn't imagine being able to capture it and do his face justice. She looks at the rough draft. Hastily thrown together that she would later perfect. She pulled out her phone to text Anna.

I have a question.

Anna?

I assume you don't have your phone on, or something.

I'll just ask.

So do you believe at love at first sight?

Sorry Castiel, I was talking to a teacher. Why do you ask?

I just want to know if you believe in it.

Well I sort of do. It all depends on who it is.

So who is the lucky guy that you just met?

Castiel?

Cassie didn't want to tell Anna whom she liked, she might not approve. Castiel decided that she would tell her later but for now she had to focus on her work.

**GABE**

Gabe snuck back in the class to grab his backpack that he had idiotically left under his desk. He saw Sam bend over to grab it or something. He didn't know but he felt the urge to stop her. So as son as the teacher turned around, he made a dive for it. She looked shocked, as if she didn't expect him to be there. He smiled at her and winked. Then before he could do anything else stupid he bolted out the door. He walked through the front doors of the school and over to the football field. He stopped by the closed concession stand and picked the lock, expertly avoiding the camera. He grabbed 3 bags of skittles, 5 snickers bars and a Gatorade for himself, then a bag of Doritos and a Crunch bar for Dean. He sprinted the rest of the way to the tree. When he came into the clearing he saw Dean lighting up a cigarette. He knew for a fact that Dean only smoked when he was angry or stressed out.

"Those'll kill ya, ya know." Gabe said as Dean threw him the pack and Gabe pulled one out for himself. He pulled his lighter out and lights his own cigarette. He blew the smoke out and said, "So Dean-o what's so urgent it couldn't be told over text?" Dean turned to him and took a long drag from his cig. Blowing the smoke out he sighed, "Listen man, you know I love you. No homo but I do. You are a brother to me, and I'd never do anything to ruin it, but I have to be honest right now."

Gabe caught his breath, he knew what was coming, and braced himself for it.

"Dude, I have a slight," Dean hesitated then said quickly, "craving for pot."

Gabe blinked. That's not what he expected at all.

**DEAN**

Pot? What? He had meant to say 'slight crush on your little sister.' God he was being such a pussy right now. Just tell him, Dean thought to himself, He will only flip out if you lie.

Dean cleared his throat, "Actually Gabe, the pot can wait…"

**GABE**

What was happening? Dean wants pot? Gabe thought Dean wanted to bang his little sister. Not saying Gabe didn't want to bang Dean's little sister, but CASTIEL was HIS BABY SISTER.

"Actually Gabe, the pot can wait. I just kind of freaked out about telling you this, but I need to man up. I like your little sister. Not like I liked Candi or Honey but I actually like her, she is pretty and smart and I don't know it's just something about her." Dean said cringing at Gabe's reaction. Gabe felt numb. His best friend. His baby sister. Dean was going to take Gabe's freshman baby sister's virginity. They have only known each other for about 30 minutes, at best. Gabe couldn't let that happen. But Gabe also trusted Dean Winchester with his life, why not his baby sister's heart. Dean was a senior, Cassie was a freshmen. Then again, Cassie was old enough to make her own decisions. But on the other hand it was Gabe's job as her older brother to protect her, from guys like Dean. But even though Dean is a bit of a womanizer, gets drunk a lot, smokes and has tattoos Gabe strangely trusts him, alot. Shit.

**DEAN**

Gabe was quiet for a long time. He had burned through his first cigarette and was on his second when he sighed.

"Listen Dean-o. I'm not mad. It's just a horrible situation. First of all you've known her for 30 minutes. Secondly, She is just a kid. But I'm not her father. She can make her own decisions in life, but Dean Winchester, hear me now. If you two do end up together and you mistreat her in anyway remember this. I have a gun. I have a shovel. And I have and alibi." Gabe smiled at him, "But if she makes you happy and you make her happy then I don't see why I should stand in the way."

Dean grinned ear to ear. He had basically gotten the green light to date his best friends little sister which was about as good as he knew he was ever going to get. He happily took the last drag from his cigarette and flicked it on the ground. He stuck out his hand for Gabe to shake. Gabe reached for it and they shook.

Dean smiled, "Deal my good friend. Also, all those things you said to me go for you when you start banging Sam. I will kill you if you hurt her." Gabe got a little pale. Dean smiled wider at that, "I do have eyes Gabe. She was flirting with you and you with her so don't give me that face. Also I see her number sticking out of her backpack, so don't bullshit me."

**GABE**

Her number? Gabe slung his backpack off his back and pulled out a stray piece of paper where his IPod was. Sure enough, it had Sam's number written on it. Gabe smiled a little bit. He was glad she made the first move, unlike Dean, he was a little wary about girls at first. This was a beginning to what looked like an awesome school year, Gabe though to himself as he and his best friend lounged around, smoking, in their secret spot, this is going to be too good to be true.


	2. Chapter 2

p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; line-height: 200%; font-family: Chalkduster;"CHAPTER TWO/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; line-height: 200%; font-family: Chalkduster;"SAM/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 200%;"Sam bounced down to the lunchroom excited to see her friends, but most excited to see Gabriel. She dashed through the lunch line and, with her tray of food, made her way around the room. She stood on her tiptoes to look for her brother or for Castiel. There were so many people in the lunchroom, coming from all the different staircases. She saw a waving hand and turned around to see the some one she didn't know beckoning her over. She pointed to herself and mouthed, "me?" but then someone else ran past her to the guy. She turned away quickly, her face burning./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;""Sammy!" She heard a familiar voice boom. Dean's voice. She turned to the sound but didn't see him./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;""Sammy! Over here!" Sam looked around again and saw his silver ring glinting from the hospital like lights. She waved back and started wading through the crowd to him. Dean was standing by a round table with Garth, their adopted brother./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;""Garth is gonna sit with us too." Dean said holding only a water bottle and a bag of chips. Sam nodded and sat down, tucking into her school food cheeseburger, it tasted like cardboard as she expected. Ellen told her to buy school food at least once, because "it might taste better in high school." but Sam knew better. School food was school food. Cas wandered by but didn't sit with them. Sam suddenly felt awkward sitting with Dean and Garth who were having pleasant conversation. Garth was a freshman as well but Sam knew that he was a weird kid who really didn't have many friends so him sitting with his older brother wasn't as odd as seeing Sam with Dean. Sam was actually considering taking her lunch to the library to escape, but then Gabe sat down. She wondered where he had been for the first half of lunch./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;""Hey Dean-o, Sam. Who is this?" Gabe asked gesturing to Garth./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;""This is Garth, our other brother. He is Sammy's age." Dean explained. Garth raised a skinny hand for a handshake. Gabe's muscular hand enveloped his./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;""So Samantha," Gabe started, "How was Pre-Calc? Did I miss anything important?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;""No, just a bunch of rules that she wanted us to copy down. Where did you run off to anyway?" Sam asked her curiosity getting the best of her. Gabe's eyes darted to Dean for a split second then back to Sam, "No where important. Just out." Gabe lied. Sam decided to call him on it, "So you're a liar that's what I'm getting from this?" Gabe's face turned slightly pink but vanished almost instantly when he replied, "Well maybe you need to get to know me better before you jump to conclusions."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"Sam raised an eyebrow, "Maybe I do, or is that a lie too?" Gabe smiled, "Well you'll have to find out. How about this Saturday? 5 o'clock? I'll pick you up." Wait a second. Was Dean's Best friend asking Sam out? The one she had resolved to stay away from? She grinned, it wasn't wrong if he asked her out right? She gave him a cute look and said, "Fine." And went back to her cardboard food./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; line-height: 200%; font-family: Chalkduster;" /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; line-height: 200%; font-family: Chalkduster;" /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; line-height: 200%; font-family: Chalkduster;"CASTIEL/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 200%;"Just look down and keep walking. Cas saw Dean and Sam sitting down at a table and wanted to sit down and draw him. But she forced herself to keep walking and face the ground so she wouldn't stare; she was still beating herself up about the scene she made in the hallway. She still couldn't believe she told him she thought he was cute to his face. Cas plopped down at an empty table in the back of the lunchroom. She pulled out her sketchbook and opened it to her Dean drawing she'd been working on since her first class; she ignored all her teachers and just kept drawing. Her hands were almost black with graphite smudge. The drawing was really coming together; she even braved adding his face. She had him with his muscular back to the viewer and had his face's profile with his eyes facing the ground. His scruff and beautiful dirty blonde hair were shown, along with his soft kissable lips, and strong jawline. She pulled out her pencils and began to retrace the tattoo she had put on his back on his lower right shoulder blade. It was a tattoo of a silver ornate key that matched her own tattoo. It had flaming wing she was going to color red and gold. She was so focused she didn't feel the presence of someone standing behind her. She turned to See her older brother Gabe lurking behind her looking at her drawing. She slammed her book shut./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;""Gabe!" She whines, "Don't look at my sketchbook!" His eyebrow was raised as he pulled up a chair./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;""Cassie, listen to me." He began seriously, which was very unlike him and made Castiel very uneasy, "Dean is a great guy, and I had my suspicions that you liked him but I just wanted you to know that I'm ok with it. I don't want to be, and I'll kill him if he hurts you, but don't restrain yourself if you want to date him. But no sex, no drugs, and no 'sleepovers' with Sam while I know he is home. Ok?" Gabe looked at her as if waiting for a response. She raised an eyebrow at her brother and looked away, back to her sketchbook. Gabe sighed and walked off. Cassie exhaled and smiled. She pulled out her sketchbook and continued drawing Dean. Some one cleared their throat, she looked up expecting to see Gabe again but was greeted with the image ofspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spansome boy she had never met./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;""Excuse me," he said politely, "is this seat taken? I can't seem to find my friends' table." She shook her head no and eyed the odd boy as he sat down./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;""My name's Brackett, spelled with two t's, and you are?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;""Castiel." She replied still looking at him funny, she could tell something was off about this boy./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;""Castiel? Huh. That's an odd name." He laughed heartily, "But that's coming from the kid whose name is Brackett." He smiled at her, "So Castiel, I'm getting that your more of the quiet type, but no worries I can talk enough for the both of us. What grade are you in?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"Castiel gave a tiny grin, "I'm a freshman, but I'm actually a year older than most people in my grade."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 200%;"Brackett's smile widened, if that was even possible, "You're a freshman! I'd have never guessed you look like a junior at the very least. I'm a junior. I'm actually young for my grade; my birthday is like two days before the cut off. I'm just lucky like that I guess."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"Castiel grinned, all negative thoughts about the boy were cast out of her head, minus one nagging feeling she couldn't shake, but since she couldn't shake it she decided to ignore style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanCastiel and Brackett talked for the rest of lunch, about nothing in particular, then found out they had PE together, the one class she had been dreading. But it looked a lot brighter now that a friend would be there with style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanShe forgot all about her embarrassing moment with Dean./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; line-height: 200%; font-family: Chalkduster;" /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; line-height: 200%; font-family: Chalkduster;"DEAN/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 200%;"Dean trekked to the car with his posse of family. The school day was long and tedious other than gym class. Dean liked PE because he finally had a real conversation with Cas. Dean had just come out of the locker room in basketball shorts and a muscle shirt that showed his angel wing tattoo. It was two golden angel wings folded on his bicep with a silver sword pointing to the ground with a banner wrapping the two together that read em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"non tiembo mala/em. He had gone out to wait in the Gym for the rest of the kids when he realized that Cas and another guy was already out there shooting hoops, and she was good. Hadn't missed a shot yet. Dean leaned on the bleachers and watched her for a while make shot after shot after shot. He found himself staring at her long pale legs and her short exercise shorts, she had on a ripped down the sides t-shirt on and an electric green sports bra. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThis guy was laughing and rebounding with her. Dean felt a twinge of jealousy./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;""Are you going to watch or join in?" Cas said without even looking at Dean. Dean smirked at the innuendo and jogged out to the court. She passed him the ball and he dribbled in for a layup. em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Swish./em Nothing but net. Dean grinned as Cas did a cute little half smile. Her pure black hair was pulled up into a high pony so Dean could see her whole face. The kid with the crazy brown hair walked up next to them./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;""Hey, I'm Brackett. Nice to meetcha." The tall wiry kid stuck out a hand for a shake./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;""Dean." Dean said firmly grasping Brackett's hand. Dean turned to Cas again and nervously began his crusade for a real conversation, "So how was class today?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"She didn't answer him, but he could tell she heard him because her pastel face turned a dark crimson. She began to walk away from him, facing the ground. Dean didn't realize what was happening at first but when she was about five feet away he jogged to catch up with her. He stepped in front of her and said, "Whoa, Cas, I never meant to offend you. I just wanted to talk to you about what you said earlier." Her face, which was finally regaining its pale color, flashed cherry again. She tried to side step him but he stepped in front of her. Dean smiled, "Well what you don't know about me is that I don't really give up. Now will you hear me out?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"She glanced up at him, and sighed in defeat. Dean beamed and said, "About what you said earlier about me being a hot god," She snorted. Dean faked offense and kept talking, "but I think you are awesome and really cute, and since we haven't really talked a lot I wanted to know if you would be interested at all in going out with me this weekend, just to hang out maybe go to dinner or a movie. Both possibly."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"She was looking straight at him. Her crystal blue eyes laser beam focused on his emerald green ones as if she was trying to glean from them if he was lying or making fun of her./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;""Castiel, I'm being very serious right now. Not a joke." Dean said sincerely, hoping to God she wouldn't reject him. She must've come to a decision in her head but instead of giving him an answer she reached out and touched his tattoo./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;""What does it mean, em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"non tiembo mala/em?" She said./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;""It means Fear No Evil." Dean said smiling at her change in direction of the conversation. She grabbed his wrist and pulled him out of the gym, leaving behind Brackett and the rest of their 5supth/sup hour PE class. She dragged him into the entryway of the girls' locker room./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;""Hell no. I'm not going in there." He adamantly whispered. She sighed in defeat and began pulling her shirt off over her head, Dean's eyes widened. What was she doing? Taking her shirt off like that. Gabe was going to kill him. She could see his shock and laughed quietly./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;""Dean, don't worry, I'm not stripping, I'm just showing you my tattoo which is only fair." She finished pulling her shirt off. Dean was hyperaware that there was a mostly naked girl in front of him. A girl he very much liked. A girl who was very much his best friends little sister. A girl who just became a little bit more badass than he thought, considering she was underage for a tattoo. A girl who had a tattoo of a knife, angel wings and a heart shaped lock all mixed together. The lock had the wings and the simple deadly looking dagger was behind it. It was ornate but simple at the same time. A very elegant tattoo located on her right shoulder blade. He touched it and she stiffened her back. He quickly drew his hand back./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;""Cas, that's stunning." He said honestly. She smiled at him, rolled onto her tiptoes and kissed his cheek, "Friday night? Eight o'clock?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"He nodded speechless; she rolled her eyes, slipped her shirt back on and walked back into the gym. Dean stood in the doorway of the girl's locker room smiling in complete shock./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;" /p 


End file.
